


Proposal by Moonlight

by The_Unredeemable



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 14:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6661891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Unredeemable/pseuds/The_Unredeemable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel decided to take Wendy on a romantic date to thank her for all the years they've known each other, and all the years they've been in a romance. This is what happens as the date ends, in the gaze of the pale moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proposal by Moonlight

It was almost midnight when a small boat floated peacefully on the lake of Gravity Falls, the pale moonlight shining down onto the serene water. Fire flies dotted the air, creating their own night time light show, which the red headed passenger of the boat watched with great interest. While she would normally not be caught dead in any outfit that didn’t include a flannel shirt, she currently was wearing a cute summer dress, that had small hand sewn hatchets as the pattern. She could dress up for her girlfriend, but she had to remind everyone else that she was a Corduroy, and would drop kick them if they got to uppity or rude. Her companion, found watching her face far more interesting that the Fire flies. Mabel had also ditched her signature over-sized sweater and skirt, a fashion she had been holding onto for over 22 years now, and also wore a summer dress. She had made it herself, and the pattern on it involved shooting stars and pine tree’s. The boat continued to drift on the lake as the two slowly laid down, staring up at the moon and the fireflies above them.

“This was fun dude. Thank you.” Mabel smiled softly and planted a kiss on Wendy’s cheek, interlacing his fingers with Wendy’s.

“Thank you for being by my side all these years.” Wendy gave Mabel’s hand a small reassuring squeeze. After what Mabel had gone through in Mabel-land, she had a problem discerning reality from fantasy for years. Every time something good happened to her, she had a miniature freak-out, convinced that she was still in the bubble, that she hadn’t escaped with Dipper, Wendy and Soos. In Piedmont, the episodes were sparse, and her twin was always there to help her through it. But back in Gravity Falls, they happened more often, due to the vicinity of where she was put in the bubble. Little reminders of Weirdmageddon were all over the town. Triangles that never could be fully scrubbed off of old windows, the singular eyes scratched into wooden fences. But through every melt down, every panic attack, her brother, and Wendy, were there to help her through it. She was now 22, and hadn’t had an episode in 5 years. The two started dating a year after Mabel’s final episode and had been together since. She was so happy with Wendy, there was times the panic started to rise again, before Wendy would flash her a smile, and Mabel would be lost in her bright, emerald green eyes. That’s why she had decided to do this.

Mabel slowly sat up again in the boat, and started playing with the hem of her dress, examining her stitching and sewing work. It was nearly flawless, as to be expected after years of making her own clothes. “You’ve been through so much with me. Helped me stay grounded after….after him.” A shiver ran down her spine as a triangular image shot in her mind, before she pushed it away, focusing on the dress. “I know I haven’t always been the easiest girlfriend, or even the easiest friend. I’m a lot of hassle, i get excited easily and can’t always focus. I’m weird, and I’m okay with that. I really am. But I know it’s hard being in a relationship with a hyperactive weirdo.” She felt the boat shift slightly, as Wendy sat up behind her, and snaked her arms around Mabel’s waste, laying a soft kiss on the nape of her neck, causing Mabel to coo slightly.

“Mabel, dude, honey, my star, you know that I love you, and wouldn’t change a thing about you.”

“I know Wendy. I know. That’s why I’m so thankful that we’re together, that you’ve stayed by my side. And why..” Mabel peeled Wendy’s arms off her, and crawled over to the other end of the boat, and fished through the mooring rope bundled there, and pulled out a small, dark purple velvet box. She then turned around to face Wendy, who was looking at her confused until she saw the box. A small gasp escaped the red headed woman as she covered her mouth in shock. Mabel opened up the box to reveal an ornate ring. The band was silver, taking the shape of flowing vines. The center was a small Emerald, as green as Wendy’s eyes. “Wendy Blerble Corduroy, would you make me the happiest girl in the multi-verse, and marry me.” Wendy remained silent for a minute, tears welling up in her eyes before she finally cried out.

“BABE! YES!” And threw herself on Mabel, kissing her passionately. As she was knocked backwards, Mabel managed to close the box before the ring was lost by the shaking of the boat and water splashed on them. The two spent the next 5 minutes locked in passionate embrace, as the moonlight smiled down upon the couple.


End file.
